Droloxifene, 1-[4'-dimethylaminoethoxy)phenyl]-1-(3'-hydroxyphenyl)-2-phenylbut-1-ene, represented by the structure ##STR3## is a known compound which is currently in phase II and III human studies for osteoporosis and breast cancer. Although all indications are that droloxifene has certain levels of efficaciousness in the treatment/prevention of these diseases, it is known to induce certain uterotrophic effects which may be detrimental to the patient. (Bryant et al., Soc. Gynecol. Invest. 3, 152A (1996)). It, therefore, would be beneficial if a pharmaceutical agent was available which would not affect the benefit which droloxifene may provide while minimizing or eliminating any undesired uterotrophic effect.
Thus, the present invention provides a method of minimizing the uterotrophic effect of droloxifene via the concurrent or sequential administration of certain nuclear regulating benzothiophene pharmaceutical agents.